bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Jones
'''Richard Jones '''was a magician from Series 10 of Britain's Got Talent, who also works in the army. He was the overall winner of the competition. In his audition, he began by placing a 'gift' on the table, before producing two notebooks. He revealed that the first notebook contained the names of a number of celebrities, whilst the second contained a list of drinks. He asked judges Amanda Holden and David Walliams to choose an item from the first and second notebooks respectively, before telling them to throw their notebooks onto the stage. He then created the celebrity Amanda was thinking of (David Beckham) using origami, and claimed he did this due to a 'transmission' of throughts where Amanda touched Richard's head and recieved an electric shock. David then revealed that he was thinking of 'tea' from the drinks list, and Richard revealed that the 'gift' on the table contained not tea, but orange soda. After another 'transmission', he put his hands over the can, allowing it to heat up. He then poured the contents of the can into the cup, and revealed that it was indeed a cup of tea. Alesha Dixon commented 'I really want to see more of what you can do', whilst Amanda said that he had 'every chance' of winning. In the semi-final, Richard produced another 'gift', as well as revealing that he had a copy of Amanda's autobiography. He asked Alesha to choose a page from the book, as well as remembering the first word on the page. Before continuing with the trick, he took the receipt from the book and transformed it into two bank notes. He then revealed that the exact page from the book that Alesha was thinking of was in a bottle (the 'gift' on the table) before revealing that the first word ('bottom') was burnt into the page. David Walliams commented 'I have no idea how you did that' and joked that 'people will be running to Pundland tomorrow to buy Amanda's book', whilst Alesha descibed it as 'fantastic'. In the final, he performed a number of classic card tricks whilst narrating the story of Fergus Anckorn, a man who was captured and taken prisoner in Japan, but performed magic to keep his morale up. He performed Fergus' most popular trick, which was to have a card signed, tear it and burn it, before restoring it to its original state. At the end, he introduced Fergus himself onto the stage. He won the series, gaining 16.7% of the audience votes. After BGT He later appeared as a contestant on The Chase in 2015. In 2017 he went on his Power of Imagination tour, before later going on another tour in 2018 yet this time at Butlins over Half Terms, and Summer Holidays. He later returned to represent Britain's Got Talent on The Champions (Series 1). He noted that he remained in the army and travelled the world with them as a magician. He had kept in contact with Fergus Anckorn yet Fergus had passed away at 99 in 2018 and so therefore had not reached 101. Before his death Fergus shared some of his best magic tricks with an honoured Richard. Fergus taught Richard many things such as to keep his best memories. He showed Simon Cowell a phone and scrolled down through images. He noted several countries on strings that he had visited to David Walliams. Simon chose an undisclosed image prior to this, as David pulled out Toronto, Canada from the sticker of the string. Richard then set it alight with a lit lighter. He showed Alesha Dixon his lucky pocket watch, as he asked her to spin the dial until he said otherwise. He then asked Amanda Holden where he was tagged in the photograph that Simon chose, the place was Toronto, Canada. Hidden in the background of the photograph was a clock that said two o'clock, as Alesha set the pocket watch to 1:50. The pocket watch was lucky, as Fergus gifted it Richard before his death. Alesha read out what Fergus had written on the back of the pocket watch which stated 'A good soldier is always ten minutes early.' Alesha Dixon commented that he had just reminded everybody 'why everyone fell in love with him' when he competed in Series 10 of Britain's Got Talent and won. Amanda Holden stated 'their saying it all really' as the audience cheered. Amanda believed that Richards magic embodied both his military career and his time as a magician, stating 'Fergus would be proud of him.' Simon stated that he was a champion as he won and was 'confident enough to come back and defend what he'd won. David Walliams added that Richard was a 'class act.' He placed second in the super fan vote, one above DJ Arch Jnr., yet one below Darcy Oake. Category:Series 10 Category:Contestants Category:Magicians Category:Winners Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Magicians